DigiMessengersTheEvilDigimonAndTheCursedDigiEggs
by Cowz Yeah
Summary: This story is about Sikoro,and finding about why she never met her parents.It also shows why the DigiMessengers were created.


The Evil Digimon & the Cursed DigiEggs  
  
A story about how the DigiMessengers were created and why.  
NOTE:This story is through Sikoro's eyes.  
  
I sat on my knees,my hands by my sides, and my eyes closed.I heard many voices,and many footsteps.It proved whereever I was, it was a productive place.I slowly opened my eyes, squinting.I saw that my hair was sitting on my shoulders,my sweater was a pale,pastel purple,and I was wearing pants.They were a dark blue.I looked tpo my skin, it was a darkish tan.I looked strait ahead of me,and saw two people and one digimon.  
There was one lady.She had dark,beautiful, green hair.She wore a gold headband around her forehead,it had three stones on it.One on each side,and one in the middle.She wore a gold cloak,and her eyes were green,like mine.Her skin was a brighter tan.Under her cloak,she wore a long silk green dress,or so I think.  
Next to her was a man.He wore a silver band arounmd his forhead,and her wore a black cloak.His hair was short,and brown.His skin color was like mine,and his eyes were blue.Under his cloak was a green long sleeved shirt,and he wore baggy blue pants.  
The digimon next to them was like a warrior,but it was much more like a Leviathan Dragon.It looked like girl.She wore a helmet that covered her entire face,but the helmet ended under her dragon-like nose.Her wings were spread out widely.She has a bright green,blue hair,and she wore the same as the man,but her cloak was a damping blue.On her side,a belt held a dagger,and a sword.I think it was Materadramon.  
"Hello,Sikoro.I guess we meet again"Masteradramon walked to me,and placed her hand out.Her voice sounded darkish and evil,but to my surprise,Masteradramon wasn't evil.  
"Ummm...hi"I said.I was afraid of even speaking."What do you mean by 'again'?"  
"Oh,nothing.I usually say that around people."She winked.The lady turned to me.  
"Hi Sikoro.I'm Kisasha"She kneeled down to me."I am your mother."She said.Her voice was bright,and pretty.Then the man walked to me,and placed his hand on Kisasha's shoulder.  
"I am Shatro,your father"His voice was low,and it sounded darkish in a way.He looked to me,like Kisasha did."Kisa,we shoudl get going,you knew they might attack any time."  
"Yes,we should.Masteradramon,can you take Sikoro,and hide her for us?We have to fight this time.They might be attack with full force for all we know."Kisasha sounded worried,but she looked brave.So did Shatro.  
"Yes,I will.I have to protect the digieggs too"Masteradramon picked me up and placed me on her shoulder."Do you think they might go after Sikoro?"  
"Maybe,but if Piedmon or LadyAsuramon does"Shatro warned her.  
"Who is LadyAsuramon?"I looked to my father.  
"A digimon you should never meet.If yo do,try not to even lsiten to her.Our rebel group suffered many charm attacks by her."He looked to me.  
"Sikoro,please be safe"Kisasha hugged me.I hugged back.  
"I will"I smiled."Good luck."  
"If it comes down to a low level,Sikoro has to fight"Shatro commanded.He and Kisasha ran to were the wall was broken. Mekanorimon,and many other digimon came in.At the end,the two main evil digimon ,LadyAsuramon and Piedmon ended the long line of digimon.I was afraid.Masteradramon sighed as she grabbed me and ran to a shelf with about eight digieggs on it along with 8 crests.  
"Stay here,I can't get you caught, Sikoro.I hope you never get caught by any of these digimon."Masteradramon warned me.  
"O...okay.I guess I will not get caught."I whispered.LadyAsuramon kept wandering around,touching things,as they blew to flames by her touch.I was looking strait to her with awe.  
"Sikoro,you promised you will come with me"Her voice sounded as if bells were in her throat.It was pretty.  
"Huh?"I looked as puzzled as I could be.I had to take my father's orders,and not listen to LadyAsuramon.Masteradramon grabbed my hand,before LadyAsuramon said anything more.  
"Sikoro,listen.If you ever get caught by her,you might have to go back"Masteradramon warned once more.  
"Alright"A small kitty Digimon purred against my leg."I will protect her,Mastera,trust me"It's voice kept having a purr in it."  
"Slashes,I know you will,"she grinned."Sikoro,please stay with Slashes."  
"Okay,"I petted Slashes head.Slashes grabbed my hand,and we both hid behind a wall.  
"We should be safe for now"Slashes was a lot braver,than when I met him with the other DigiMessengers.  
"Sikoro,where are you?"ladyAsuramon said.She was growing impatient. " Come out now,or I will personally destroy your friends. Well,maybe not personally,the Mekanorimon will."I shook my head.  
"Leave my friends alone,wretched beep."'I got up,and stared strait at her.Slashes leaped in front of me.  
"Yea!"Slashes said.  
"So,a small champion digimon versus,a mega digimon.Eh heh.Very funny."LadyAsuramon laughed."Slashes,if you were not so reckless,I would think about ridding you first.But,if you are with the girl,it will make my job so much easier to do."  
"'Shut up.You will never do anything,all you could ever do,is charm,and bring some other digimon to rid of who you hate!"I looked to her.I noticed I had something in my bag.It was a digivice and a crest."Slashes,what are these?"  
Slashes looked to me with a smile."Those are the items I need to digivolove with.Just make the crest glow,and we can fight."  
"Hmph,Raskier Dagger"LadyAsura threw a dagger right to my head.I ducked down,something happened.I wasn't in with it after the dagger.All I could see was a bright greenish blue color glowing around my neck.  
"Gatomon,digivolve to.....AngelGatomon!"Slashes was digivolved.I was too afraid to even look,so I hid behind the wall where Slashes and I were hidden.I bumped into another kid.  
"Ummmm,hi"She said to me.She had pretty pink hair,with a shine,and she was wearing a teal school girl outfit.Her eyes were green,like mine."My name ish Care.Whats yours?"  
"I'm Sikoro."Care looked to me.I looked back.She was holding a yellow crest with a banana on it."How did you get here?"  
"I dunno,I was doin my homework.Yea right,I was goofing off on mah neighbor Jake,and all of a sudden,I found myself here."Care looked to the digimon fighgting.I looked to where about fourteen digieggs were.Someone was hacking into them,along with the crests next to em!I saw that Slashes was nowhere to be seen.  
"Slashes!"He was one of the Digieggs that were being poisoned or something.  
"Huh?Wanna find a way back to my house?"Care looked to me.  
I saw that my parents were gone.Just plain gone.I think they may have died.Masteradramon was gone to.Back to her digiegg form.  
"Okay,"I said,about to cry.They gate to the real world was open.Care and I went through,but I stayed for a few minutes watching.  
"Mom,dad,Slashes,and Masteramon.I'm so sorry"I cried.  
"This is a true punishment Sikoro.This is for what your friends and family have done.The DigiMessengers,to serve the evil digimon of the Digiworld forever.Wait until you are eleven.That is when you,and your friends meet your digimon masters!"LadyAsuramon laughed evily.I ran through the portal as fast as I could.  
"Return when you are ready,we will summon you nine to the Digiworld,and you will be our slave!"LadyAsuramon looked quickly to me.I closed the portal.A silent child named Milenia followed,her eyes were wide,and dark.She wore a black cloak,and a blue dress underneath.She followed me and Care home,soon to be my enemy.My enemy,and mine alone.  
~DigiMessngers01:TheBeginning:The Evil Digimon & the Cursed DigiEggs~END  
  



End file.
